This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors, and more particularly to a fluid pressure drive system for reciprocating conveyors of the slat type.
This invention represents a modification of the reciprocating conveyor described in my earilier U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,760. In said prior conveyor, each slat of a group of slats is reciprocated by a separate, single fluid pressure cylinder of a size selected to operate the conveyor for moving loads of a predetermined maximum weight. Although said earlier conveyor is quite adequate for most purposes, the present invention provides a reciprocating conveyor in which heavier loads are movable with smaller cylinders and in which the weight of the load may operate automatically to adjust the drive power and speed of movement of the conveyor.